Kulche
Kulche is one of the main protagonitst from the LocoRoco series as well as a Pichu95 and Alexray35's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Patapon. Biography BU BU PORUCHE Kulche is very identifiable by his yellow color, small smile, and higher voice. Kulche loves to sing and dance in Perculoka.While on LocoRoco Midnight Carnival his favorite place is BungaBongo/Nyokki Land. His theme song is 'Bu Bu Poruche'. THE LEGACY OF KULCHE *''LocoRoco'' *''LocoRoco Cocoreccho!'' *''LocoRoco 2'' *''LocoRoco Midnight Carnival'' Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Patapon Reason: TBA Connection: Both Kulche and Patapon are 2D PlayStation Portable characters. They also need teamwork, Kulche to be bigger and Patapon to make tribes. And they have different species from their games, Kulche with the other protagonitst and Patapon with the other Patapon spicies. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay TBA Moveset: center (Square Moves) * Antenna Combo - - Kulche hits opponents with a antenna on his head that extends like a stretchy arm. * Side Hop - + - Kulche does a little hop to the side and knocks his opponent upwards slightly. * Shaking Scream - + - Kulche screams and shakes, hitting anyone above him. * Ground Pound - + - Kulche jumps a bit in the air and pounds hard on the ground. * Antenna Spin - (Air) - Kulche does a spin and smacks his opponent flat onto the floor with his antenna. * Air Side Hop - + (Air) * Air Shaking Scream - + (Air) * Air Ground Pound - + (Air) - Kulche falls downwards and slams opponents into the ground. center (Triangle Moves) *'Charge!' - (Chargeable) - Kulche charges left or right with great force. *'Antenna Smack '- + - Kulche smacks the opponent with a punch from his antenna. *'Jumping Uppercut' - + - Kulche uppercuts the opponent with his body. *'Thin Line Trip' - + - Kulche melts down into a thin line and spins around, knocking the enemy over. *'Air Charge!' - (Air) - Kulche does a downwards diagonal charge attack. *'Air Antenna Smack' - + (Air) *'Air Jumping Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Air Thin Line Trip' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) * Pickories! - (Chargeable) - Kulches eat pickories. His size grows when he eats pickories and he will continue to grow up to three times when you hold Circle. The next attack you do will net you more AP (depending on size), but the size of Kulche will return to normal upon hitting an enemy, or finishing a combo. *'Gooey Blob' - + - Kulche spits out a blob of gooey honey that slows down the opponent for a brief moment. *'Launching Yell' - + - Kulche yells at the ground, launching himself upwards. *'Rapid Spin' - + - Kulches rotates rapidly, hitting all those around him. *'Air Pickories!' - (Air) *'Air Gooey Blob' - + (Air) *'Air Launching Yell' - + (Air) *'Air Rapid Spin' - + (Air) (Throws) *''' ' - or *- *- (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Chuppa' - (Level 1): A Chuppa appears and blows like a trumpet to kill the opponents *'Giant Nyokki' - (Level 2): A giant Nyokki erupts from the ground, killing opponents it hits. *'Bunyo Bomb' - (Level 3): Kulche sings alongside his friends to summon a Bunyo Bomb to kill opponents same way as how they defeats Majoline in LocoRoco 2. Quotes When Selected: *"Ehtohleh!" *"Ehtohleh! Pukolatte!" *"Batte Pignoy!" Item Pick-up: *"Konah!?" *"Warronga!" Pre-Match: *"Batte Pignoy!" Taunts: TBA When using "Chuppa": TBA When using "(Giant Nyokki)": TBA When using "(Bunyo Bomb)": TBA Successful KO: *"Deya!" Respawn: *"Pellejitta!" *"Baccan-nee! Agulesso-roleeta!" Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Costumes Energetic Youngster The default appearance of Kulche. Kulche's default colours are Yellow and brown. *Alt 1: Pink body, dark red mouth and blue eyes. *Alt 2: Blue body, pink mouth and black eyes. *Alt 3: Muja Disguise Kulche's Unlockable Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: TBA Kulche's DLC Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Minions MuiMui: can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Kulche. Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:First-Party Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:LocoRoco Category:Alexray35